


Pizza Gets Cold When You Leave it Out

by Raineishida



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Axel and Riku could have something awesome because they're both hot and mean, Axel is a jerk, M/M, Riku is a tease, Sexual Content, That's enough in my eyes, What else is new, axel meets Riku at a night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is told to go to a night club to meet some guy Roxas met at school who he thought Axel might like. Axel likes what he sees and tries really hard to not be an ass. </p>
<p>Riku's been there, done that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Gets Cold When You Leave it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartspocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely friend Leann who is my KH partner in crime. <3 She has a serious boner for Axel/Riku and I totally get it, even if it's difficult for me to write. :D

Pizza Gets Cold When You Leave it Out

 

Axel was never one to complain when people did things for him. He was a lazy sort who preferred to be waited upon.

He wasn’t the sort to go on dates unless he knew that the person he was going out with was going to put out, either. He didn’t like chasteness. It wasn’t his kind of thing.

His stupid friend Roxas, ex-boyfriend, actually, had told him about this guy he’d met at school who was really good looking and single.

Axel would have written him off immediately, but Roxas didn’t contact Axel about guys unless it was worth it. Plus the guy was in school, that meant he was smart.

Axel gave in and asked Roxas for more information. Roxas grinned and told Axel to go visit him at work. 

Axel didn’t expect Roxas would give him a business card for an escort service.

 

\--

The guy’s name was Riku and damn it all if he wasn’t the most beautiful man Axel had ever laid eyes on. His hair was long, layered past his shoulders, and his eyes sparkled, a light aqua that shone through his bangs. 

When Axel saw him for the first time, Riku was putting a drink down at a client’s table.

Riku nodded at Axel as the redhead entered through the doors and called to him to take a seat wherever he wanted.

Axel knew where he wanted to sit, but he figured it wasn’t a good first impression to tell Riku as such. Greeting someone with “I’ll sit on your face” or something like that didn’t usually go over well. Axel knew from experience.

So instead he chose a tall table for two, glancing over to the stage area where a young, scantily clad man with brown hair and a fantastic ass was dancing to the music.

Riku approached Axel’s table. “Hey there. What can I get you?” 

“Your name, perhaps?” Axel asked. “I’m Axel.”

Riku smirked. “I’m not easy.” 

“Excellent,” Axel replied. “Well, Not-Easy, what do you have on special tonight?”

“You strike me as a beer drinker,” Riku replied, ignoring Axel’s joke.

“You would be correct. Bring me your favorite.”

Riku grinned. “I don’t drink, actually.”

“You work at a place like this and you don’t drink?”

“Afraid not. Do you have a second choice, then?” 

Axel sighed. “What would you suggest, Not-Easy?”

“I would suggest you stop trying to pick me up; I’m not stupid.” Riku’s words were cold, but his eyes were soft, amused.

“Surprise me,” Axel said with a wink.

“Great.” Riku shook his head. “Be right back.”

Axel watched him walk, pleased by the view. Roxas wasn’t kidding. 

Riku brought Axel a pink drink with an umbrella and some cherries in it. Axel shook his head, astounded. “You’re trying to make me look bad, mate. This is the gayest drink I’ve ever seen!”

“You’re not here to pick up some guy?” Riku asked with a smirk. “I’d be shocked if you told me you were here for the food.”

“I take it the food’s shitty?” 

Riku laughed. “People come here for the dancers, idiot.”

“You’re losing your tip pretty fast here, kiddo.”

Riku smirked. “Never been told that before,” he said softly, placing a napkin next to Axel’s drink. He turned on his heel, and then looked back at Axel, still smiling. “I’m dancing in a few minutes. Stay if you want a real show.”

Riku’s joke suddenly dawned on Axel and he felt his cheeks burn. Well. This was getting interesting.

Axel nursed his drink, which he had to admit was actually pretty tasty, despite being...pink and girly looking. He had a reputation, you know.

Whatever. That’s not why he was here. He got the drink from a total babe of a guy. That’s what mattered.

Another thing that mattered was the shift in music as the man who was dancing was done his routine and a new person was moving onto the stage into the spotlight.

Riku.

Axel was fixated. Riku didn’t look him in the eye, not right away, his hips moving to the music in a way that seemed almost illegal. Did Roxas say this guy was underage? No, he couldn’t be if he was allowed to work here. 

Watching Riku move on stage made Axel uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, his pants tight while he chewed his bottom lip. Riku finally caught his eye, and grinned, a seductive smirk with a wink that sent Axel to a new level of desire. He needed to go home with this guy as soon as possible. Oh hell, maybe not even home. Dressing room? Sure, why not. 

Something. Anything. He needed to feel Riku’s body against his. With clothes, without clothes, sweat, breath, darkness. Axel had dealt with instant attraction before, but it had never been this intense. Perhaps that’s just how Riku was. He had that sort of beauty.

The people around the stage were cheering for Riku as his routine ended, and he smiled and bowed and left the stage in the same amount of clothes he’d gone on stage with. 

Axel left his drink behind and headed for the side of the stage, desperate to find Riku.

A young man with the bluest eyes Axel had ever seen stopped him. “What’s the rush, Ginger?” 

“I’m looking for Riku; I want to see him.”

“Don’t we all.” The young man had spiky brown hair that seemed almost impossible, and even though he was acting tough, his grin was infectious. “Give him a few minutes, okay? He’ll be back out soon. Is he expecting you?” 

“Just tell him to see Axel.”

“Got it.”

Axel winked. “Do you even plan on telling him?” 

“You’re Axel. You want to see Riku. Jeez, does everyone think I’m an idiot?” 

“Thanks, buddy.”

“I’m Sora,” the brunet said with another grin. 

Axel nodded. “I’ve got it memorized. Thanks, Sora.”

Axel waited at a table, anxious, bouncing his leg, tapping his fingers. There was a new dancer on stage, a blonde woman with a mean smile and green eyes. Axel didn’t even look at her.

Twisting the napkin on the table until it started falling apart, Axel let out a deep breath as a shadow cast over his vision. He looked up and found Riku looking at him.

“Sora said you wanted to see me.”

Axel blinked, surprised. “You...you actually came?”

“What, do you think I’m a huge jerk who wouldn’t? Sora said you wanted to see me,” he repeated. “What’s up?”

“I…” Great. Now he was out of words. He drew in a deep breath for courage. “I think you’re incredibly sexy and I wanted to know if you’d like to go out with me. Like just for a drink or coffee or something. Coffee. Because you don’t drink. Or whatever.”

Riku raised an eyebrow. “You just met me. And I didn’t tell you my name. How did you know to ask for me?”

Axel sighed. “My friend Roxas told me to look you up, okay? I guess I’d already decided on asking you out before I met you.”

Riku smirked. “I know your name, and that’s all I know. I know Roxas. He’s a good guy.”

“He is a good guy.”

“You’re an ex, aren’t you?” Riku asked, sitting down across from Axel.

Axel shook his head, unable to deny it. “Yeah. But we had a good thing going. It didn’t end on bad terms. It just...fizzled out, you know?”

“What do you do for work, Axel?” Riku asked. Hearing his own name on Riku’s tongue made Axel’s skin prickle.

“I...manage an electronics shop downtown.”

“Management. Did you work your way up from the bottom?” Riku was fishing. Unfortunately, Axel missed it and just nodded his reply.

“I was just a sales nerd at the beginning a couple of years ago, yeah.”

Riku sighed. “Hey Axel. You seem alright. Do you want to get out of here? My shift’s over.”

Axel blinked, unable to believe his luck. “You serious?”

“Yeah. I was just gonna go home and make a pizza anyway. Want to join me? I usually watch 90’s reruns and eat pizza after my late shift. It’s pretty boring. Maybe we could fool around on my couch like a couple of stupid teenagers.”

Axel felt a lump in his throat. Who was this guy? And how had he completely ruined Axel’s game? He was usually on top of stuff like this? 

The redhead nodded. “Yeah, that sounds awesome.”

Riku smiled, a wicked glint in his eye. “Let’s go. I live nearby, we can walk.”

 

\--

Riku’s apartment was relatively clean, a decent size for where he lived. Locking the door behind him, Riku stepped out of his shoes and left his keys and coat behind, telling Axel to leave his stuff wherever he wanted.

“If I can be honest, this isn’t what I was expecting to happen,” Axel admitted as Riku opened the freezer to get the pizza he’d promised. Riku chuckled. 

“If you come recommended by Roxas, I’m sure you can’t be all that bad. Besides,” Riku said, licking his thumb free of tomato sauce from the packaging, “I decided I wanted to fuck you the moment you walked in. So count that in your favor, I guess.”

Axel cleared his throat. “This is a little weird.”

“Why? You don’t fuck on the first date? Forgive my stereotyping, but you totally seem the type.”

Axel laughed. “I am. I just…”

“You’re used to being in control,” Riku said. He smiled gently. “I get it. Doesn’t happen often. Guess it’ll be a bit of a power struggle then, won’t it?” He walked toward Axel and guided him to the couch. “Sit down. Relax. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“It’s usually me saying that,” Axel mumbled, reaching for the tv remote. 

Axel turned on Friends and was pleasantly surprised when Riku sat down next to him, putting a glass of pop on the table in front of him. “Pizza will be ready in about twenty minutes. Also, I hate this episode, so.” Riku leaned into Axel’s personal space. “All you need to know about me is my name, I’m 24, in school studying kinesiology, allergic to seafood and I hate cats. Also I have a sort of weakness for redheads.” 

Axel smiled. “Do you even care what my ‘about me’ says?”

Riku returned the smile, closer still. “Nope.”

Axel closed the remaining distance and met Riku’s lips, their first kiss gentle, careful. But only for a moment. Riku’s fingers were almost immediately in Axel’s hair, and his tongue tasted like the juice he’d put in front of Axel.

He smelled intoxicating, like a faint cologne, and then something else that was probably his own scent. Axel wanted to find the source and bury his face in it. 

He eventually found the closest location below Riku’s ear and buried his face in it as he had wanted, Riku’s hair tickling his closed eyes. Riku’s heat left him as he hurried to the oven to pull out the pizza. Carrying plates over with the pizza, Riku put them also on the table in front of them and knelt onto Axel’s lap, ignoring the pizza completely, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

“I thought you were hungry,” Axel commented in between running his teeth over the sensitive skin on Riku’s neck. 

“I am. It can wait.”

“Until what, we get too riled up? That’s cruel.”

“It’s how I operate,” Riku muttered, sliding his hands up Axel’s tshirt and working it over his head. 

Axel found himself being pushed down onto the couch as Riku straddled him and he had to admit that he found the view quite pleasant. Riku looked ethereal, hovering over him in the dim light, lust in his eyes.

“Sure you want to do this?” Axel asked when Riku was about to meet his lips again. 

“You’re asking me that? When I have you at my mercy on my own couch?” Riku ground his hips down against Axel’s lap, earning a hiss for his efforts. “Now behave yourself. If I didn’t want to fuck you, I wouldn’t have asked you to come over.”

Axel’s witty retort was cut off by Riku’s lips, harsh and violent against his own, his tongue sweet with juice, not yet spicy from the pizza that grew ever colder. Axel was certain they wouldn’t get to it at all.

Riku’s hair was soft, almost impossibly so. Axel’s fingers tangled in it and gathered it in a knot at the back of Riku’s neck, holding him in place. “Should we move this to the bedroom, perhaps?” Axel murmured as Riku bit Axel’s neck softly.

“You have something against couches?” Riku asked with a gentle laugh. “But sure, let’s go. I guess you’re too tall for my couch to be comfortable.”

Riku led Axel to his bedroom, the sound of sitcoms fading as they left the living room. Riku’s room was small, just a bed and a dresser and a night table, but it was enough. Axel found himself being pushed against the wall next to the door, Riku’s hands working at the button of his jeans. “Let’s see what we’re working with,” Riku grinned flirtatiously, tugging Axel’s pants over his hips.

Riku cupped his hand over the front of Axel’s boxers and continued to grin, the sight of it growing condescending. Axel said nothing. Completely out of his element, he felt disoriented being led through this. 

Didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy Riku’s hands on his body as Riku pulled him back towards his unmade bed, pushing Axel gently onto the pillows, nudging his legs apart and settling on top of him. 

Axel’s fingers twitched at the hem of Riku’s shirt. “So do I get to strip you now, or what?”

Riku smirked, teasing Axel’s nipple with his thumb, pinching it slightly. “You have somewhere to be? What’s your rush?” 

“You’re incredibly sexy and I want to fuck you right now. That’s my rush.”

Riku raised his eyebrows and laughed. “I suppose I earned that. Good on you for your honesty.”

“Get on with it, Chatty,” Axel hissed, pulling Riku’s shirt over his head. “I don’t do well with being teased.”

“Sounds like you need a lesson in humility,” Riku murmured. “Now be quiet, we have work to do.” 

Riku quickly slipped out of his jeans and boxers, lifting Axel’s legs to either side of his hips. He gleaned satisfaction from the fact that Axel’s breath hitched when he saw Riku’s naked form, and gleaned even more when Axel moaned softly as Riku hesitated, his fingertips over the waistband of Axel’s boxers, teasing him. 

“I’m going to die,” Axel whined. “Kiss me or someting, damnit. I’m dying.”

Riku unhooked his fingers and settled back down over Axel. “My apologies. I’d hate to have a corpse to deal with.”

Axel’s mouth was hot, anxious. Riku could have disappeared into it alone, died, gone to heaven. But he remained focused. Best not to lose himself in a stranger, even if the stranger was unbelievably attractive and completely at his mercy. 

Riku’s hips drove Axel near to insanity. He wanted to scream at him for leaving his boxers on. He wanted to flip him over and show him how things were really done. But he didn’t. Instead, he let himself be dominated, as Riku’s fingers slowly traveled back to the waistband, slipping under it to wrap long fingers around his length.

Axel was embarrassed by the sounds coming from his mouth. He was practically whimpering, reduced to a begging, pleading mess. “Please, Riku, for the love of -” 

“Patience,” Riku whispered, hushing him. “All in good time.” Pulling Axel’s boxers over his hips, Riku removed the last bit of clothing keeping them separated. In a fluid movement, Riku reached over to his night table for his ‘supplies’. Axel didn’t notice any of it. 

He did notice, however, Riku trailing kisses down his chest, biting his hips, hard enough to leave marks, illiciting such cries from Axel he’d tried to hold back.

“My goodness,” Riku murmured against Axel’s pale skin. “So noisy. I’d hate to have to gag you, Axel.”

“Sorry,” Axel panted. “I just...ugh. You’re driving me crazy.” 

“I can see that,” Riku replied, lazily stroking his fingers over Axel’s erection. He released Axel, opening the tube he’d brought from the night stand and prepared him gently, shushing him at the same time.

“I am getting a sick sense of pride in how much you’re loving this, but I’m gonna have to warn you to be quiet. My neighbors will know what I’m up to.”

“I don’t fucking care,” Axel breathed, arching his back and pushing himself onto Riku’s fingers. “Just fuck me, Riku. Come on, I need you to.”

“So pushy,” Riku chuckled. “You ready?” 

“Damnit, how many times do I have to tell you?” Axel protested, opening his eyes to glare up at Riku. 

“Hang on, I just have to do one more thing,” Riku muttered, opening the condom wrapper with his teeth. Axel groaned. 

“Ugh, hurry up!” 

Riku shook his head, amused, and pushed into Axel without warning, gaining sick pleasure from the gasp he earned. 

“Fuck!” Axel cried, grasping handfuls of sheets. “Go easy on me, man.”

“I will,” Riku said softly, pulling Axel’s legs around his waist. He settled back down onto Axel’s chest, supporting himself with one forearm, his other hand on Axel’s hip. “You okay?” 

Axel’s eyes were closed as he got used to the feeling of Riku inside him. “Yeah. It’s...been a long time.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Riku whispered, kissing Axel’s temple. Such a change from a moment ago; dirty talk and banter had been replaced with gentle kisses and soothing words. 

Axel settled a hand back into Riku’s hair. “Okay. I’m good.”

“You sure?” 

The redhead nodded. “Please,” he added softly, lifting his hips slightly. 

Riku’s smile was also soft as he moved his hips, slowly at first, the two of them learning each others’ movements until they matched a rhythm, moving together. Riku was impressed at Axel’s ability to be quiet, which was probably because he was focused so hard on it.

Riku leaned forward and caught his mouth with his own, kissing him slowly, luxuriously, devouring the taste of him, smiling against his lips as he shifted his hips just slightly and -

_“Fuck!”_ Axel cried. Jackpot.

“Good?” Riku asked, shushing him again with a laugh. 

Axel groaned. “Don’t you dare fucking stop,” he demanded, though it came out more as a breathy hiss. 

Riku moved his hips faster, knowing his neighbors could hear the squeaking bed springs, but he didn’t care. Axel’s body was hot, and he was so deliciously tight around Riku he was surprised he hadn’t lost himself already. 

“Ugh,” Axel groaned. “I’m so close.” 

Riku smiled. “Good. If I touch you, will you come for me?” 

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Axel panted. 

Riku moved his fingers from Axel’s hip to around his erection and Axel whimpered. As promised, it didn’t take long. Axel came hard, biting his lip to keep his cry to a minimum. The sight of him sprawled under Riku, completely spent and at Riku’s mercy was all it took to send Riku over his edge. 

It took a moment for Riku to regain his sight, stars temporarily blinding his vision, so instead he leaned forward blindly looking for Axel’s mouth.

Kissing Axel lazily, he grinned. “So tell me Axel. Are you a cuddler?” 

Axel laughed weakly, still trying to catch his breath. “I am many things, but a cuddler isn’t one of them, sorry to disappoint.” He unwrapped his legs from around Riku and they separated from each other.

“I’m not much of a cuddler either,” Riku admitted, rolling over to reach for a tissue from the box on his night stand. He offered it to Axel to clean up and smiled faintly. “I hope that was good for you.”

“Fuck, man. It was definitely good.” Axel could hardly form sentences more than a few words. “Don’t ask for details because I can hardly speak.”

“My work here is done, then.”

Riku sighed. “I guess we should eat that pizza,” he murmured. Axel burst out laughing. 

“Yeah, I guess we should.”

Riku walked to the next room and retrieved the pizza, bringing plates with slices on them into the bedroom. “I normally don’t condone food in the bedroom but I’ll make a special exception.”

Axel chuckled and took a bite of a pizza slice. “This is the best fucking pizza I’ve ever had in my life.”

“I’m glad you think so, because I took it out of a box.”

“Your mom is from a box,” Axel replied, finishing the first slice. 

Riku laughed. “Your mom jokes? Really?”

“I’m not at my best right now, dude. Shut up.”

Riku and Axel joked well into the night, pizza crumbs on plates, clothes on floors, limbs tangled on beds. 

Axel normally didn’t sleep over when he went home with someone. But maybe this time was different. But that thought pattern was for another time.

For now, it was time to sleep.

\--


End file.
